


Artwork to Accompany "The Red Knight" by VictoriaAGrey

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: My cover art and banner images forVictoriaAGrey'sH50 Big Bang fic "The Red Knight."





	Artwork to Accompany "The Red Knight" by VictoriaAGrey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictoriaAGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaAGrey/gifts).



[The Red Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309568/chapters/33016395)  
While in Los Angeles giving a presentation about Five-0, Steve and Danny decide to attend a murder mystery dinner for fun. The dinner dissolves into chaos when one of the attendees is found dead and all lines of communication have been cut. Throughout the night, a sinister plot starts to unfold that reveals no one is safe and everyone is a suspect.  
[by VictoriaAGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaAGrey/pseuds/VictoriaAGrey)

 **Cover Art**  
\- I had a blast working on this. I knew I wanted them on a chessboard and for it to feel grainy like a book cover. It came out better than I'd hoped, and I'm very glad the author liked it. :)  


  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Banners**


End file.
